A Hundred Sacrifices
by Ars Silentium
Summary: Terra didn't count his sacrifices, but he was sure it was close to a hundred. Reku14's 100 Themes Challenge. Terra-centric for not-so obvious reasons.
1. Good :: Corner

Yeah...if Ven's didn't kill me, I'm sure Terra's will.  
>Another 100 Themes Challenge, by Reku14.<br>If you ask why I used Reku14's for Terra, it was stupid, really.  
>Reku sounded like Riku to me.<br>And since I was doing the BBS trio...

A note about the title.  
>Like A Hundred Memories, A Hundred Sacrifices doesn't really mean a hundred sacrifices.<br>But I will try, more or less, to make most some form of sacrifice.  
>Gah...this is going to be hard...<p>

**Good...**

..is set in Land of Departure.  
>This is after Component. Weird, I know.<br>This is assuming Terra was aware that Master Xehanort was watching him closely, knowing he was planning something._  
>But<em>, that doesn't mean he saw _everything_ coming.  
>Just defending myself...<p>

**Component...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>This comes before Good, like I said.<br>This is assuming Master Xehanort did regular checks on Terra to see if his darkness was fading or not.  
>But of course, we all know it just grew...<p>

**Inappropriate...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>If you read "I know" from Ven's 100, this is what happened.<br>Well, not really, but what _should_ have happened.  
>Think of it as redeeming myself for putting yaoi where it's not supposed to be.<p>

**Investigate...**

...is set in Radiant Garden.  
>Xehanort, here, is an apprentice, talking about Aqua's armor.<br>I remember Xigbar saying that when he was there, there was another voice.  
>So, you know...put it in here...<p>

_and..._

**Corner...**

...is set in Radiant Garden.  
>This is after he finds out Aqua was spying on him, as stated.<br>What was up with the last line, I do not know.

I was watching Camp Lazlo while editing this...  
>Edward's a platypus?<br>I thought he was a duck...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>

Was Terra a _**good**_ apprentice?

Of course; Master Eraqus would _never_ say otherwise about Terra. The boy was a great apprentice.

But of course, there was that darkness Terra seemed to possess. The darkness that ran outrageously deep. His obsession with power was...insane.

Master Eraqus knew he had to do something about that. He had to help Terra see the light.

On some occasions, though, Master Eraqus saw that Terra seemed to be doing it intentionally. Like he knew he was saving a soul out there by succumbing to darkness.

Master Eraqus laughed, despite the situation; that couldn't _possibly_ be.

* * *

><p><strong>Component<strong>

Xehanort observed Terra with calculating eyes. Was he really the one? Was he really the one to be his vessel? Did he have enough darkness?

Terra noticed the old Master's gaze as he swung with much force at a horribly injured and scathed tree trunk, designed _only_ for training; nothing else.

He clenched his teeth, suddenly forgetting the gaze. _Not good enough_, he thought harshly.

Xehanort felt the sudden wave of darkness and chuckled darkly. Yes, he was to be his vessel. Yes, he did have enough darkness.

He had just found the last _**component**_ in his extremely elaborate plan...

* * *

><p><strong>Inappropriate<strong>

"Get away from me, Terra!" Ven shouted from the other side of the locked door.

"I didn't mean to do what I did, alright? I'm sorry..."

Ven fell silent, probably leaning on the door. Terra had splashed mud on Ven when he was highly germaphobic.

"I'm sorry I dirtied you..." the older teen mumbled regretfully.

Aqua started giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" Terra demanded.

"Even if I know what really happened, this sounds highly _**inappropriate**_," she said with a grin.

Ven unlocked his door and peeped out, a towel over his head, pale, like Terra.

"_Aqua_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Investigate<strong>

Xehanort, as an apprentice, was naturally curious of some things; easily intrigued

Of course, the feelings he got whenever he visited _that_ room was...something worth _**investigating**_.

Always. When he went into that room and sat down, he would have these strange feelings of nostalgia, hope, happiness, regret...

But with those came anger, hate, satisfaction...

It was really confusing, how all these conflicting feelings would flood back into his heart, leaving him clueless as to what to do next, what to remember next...

The armor didn't talk today. Maybe it had nothing to say.

He left, other things on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Corner<strong>

Where could he go now?

Terra felt like her had just been _**cornered**_. Trapped, with no other choice but to stay where he was; like there was no other place.

The Master, ask Aqua to spy on him? Didn't the Master trust him enough to handle the darkness by himself?

Or maybe, Terra thought bitterly, I broke that trust; maybe somehow, the Master saw what I did.

First, he failed his Mark of Mastery because of his darkness. Then, he released the princess's heart because of his darkness...

Now, he was hard to trust because of his darkness.

Stupid corner...


	2. Shoplifter :: Lummox

**Shoplifter...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>I imagine them to be young. Like, Terra being 8 and Aqua 6.<br>That would make sense... I guess...  
>And I'm not happy with this...<p>

**Disinterested...**

...is set in Deep Space.  
>I'm not happy with this...<br>Maybe because I realized I didn't give this place much attention with Ven's 100...  
>Ehh...<p>

**Snoring...**

..is set in Land of Departure.  
>Acorn once again makes a sort of cameo!<br>Acorn is a squirrel Ven picked up one day. Well, Aqua, actually.  
>Ven kept it and Terra claims that it keeps him up at night.<p>

**Stiletto...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>This is when Aqua decides on her regular clothes; particularly, her shoes.<br>How Terra knows they're hard to run in is a mystery.  
>Unless, it crosses my mind in later themes...<p>

_and..._

**Lummox...**

...is set in...anywhere? I was imagining Dwarf Woodlands.  
>Really, you have to admit, Fat Bruisers are stupid...<br>I would prefer using Large Bodies or Fat Bandits but...this is Terra, not Riku.  
>Or Sora, or Kairi, or Roxas.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

><p><strong>Shoplifter<strong>

Terra and Aqua were visiting the town at the foot of the mountains.

It was definitely a long walk, but it was worth it. The sights that graced the path to town was peaceful—

"Stop! A _**Shoplifter**_! Someone help me!" an old woman screamed, pointing to a man retreating.

Terra hesitated at hearing that and glanced at Aqua. Aqua nodded.

Terra nodded back in response and let go of her hand, running after the shoplifter.

Even at a young age, Terra was strong enough to give a beating, so when he came back, he was dragging an unconscious man.

* * *

><p><strong>Disinterested<strong>

Terra's face of _**disinterest**_ was quickly wiped away when Experiment 626 pounced on him and did some kind of body search.

It jumped to the ceiling (and _stayed_), showing off its new "target for destruction".

"When did you—Give that back!" Terra demanded.

"Too late, is already marked for destruction." Jumba said, indifferent.

"No, stop! My friend gave me that!"

Oh, wait...

"'Friend'? Are you joking?" Jumba laughed, falling on his back, "such concept is totally lost on 626!"

Experiment 626 made a face and dropped it. Whether he understood or not was beyond Terra...

* * *

><p><strong>Snoring<strong>

Terra clumsily spilled his milk early in the morning. Which was rare.

You see, Terra was, by all means, a man of the morning. He would personally slap _anyone_ who were not morning persons; or at least tell them to man up and stay awake.

So, for Ven, this was an outrageously hilarious sight.

"Karma's evil, isn't it, Terra?"

Terra shot grumpy daggers at Ven.

"It's not my fault _someone_ was _**snoring**_!"

Ven looked offended and utterly flabbergasted, "I don't snore!"

"I'm talking about your squirrel!"

Aqua, somewhere in the distance, laughed. Boys _will_ be boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Stiletto<strong>

"Can you really _run_ in those, Aqua?"

"Well, sure," Aqua said, shrugging.

Terra stared at her shoes. They had high heels; and while they weren't so high, Terra knew they were hard to run in. Don't ask.

"What if you trip or something? Like, you're fighting me near a cliff and you trip, falling off the cliff... I mean, you can't expect me to go down there and clean everything..."

She rolled her eyes. "Terra, they're barely an inch and they're not even _**stilettos**_. I'll be fine."

The other looked uncertain. "If you say so..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lummox<strong>

The older teen was beyond bored as he stayed behind an Unversed.

It's not like he was asking life to hit him with something greatly unexpected...

He was just...bored.

Terra sidestepped and went behind the Fat Bruiser.

This thing...was a _**lummox**_. Not exactly, but it was pretty stupid.

It jumped and shook the ground. Terra stepped backwards a couple of steps away from the shockwave.

Why would Vanitas create something this stupid? Really, Vanitas?

He sighed. Even playing around with an Unversed wasn't enough.

He had to find something to entertain him. Keyblade work can wait; his sanity won't really.


	3. Mimicry :: Passion

**Mimicry...**

..is set...anywhere.  
>I didn't even have a place in mind when I wrote this.<br>And, I watched this Japanese skit with this parrot that kind of answered your questions or something.  
>If I find it, I'll post it on my profile if you're curious.<p>

**Impatient...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>I'm planning to put <em>various<em> references in Aqua's...  
>Anyways, this is way before; obviously, before Ven came.<br>If you like the idea of Aqua being perfect, I sadly do not, and I'm sorry.

**Laugh...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>I forgot what I said about Land of Departure.<br>If it was just the four of them in the whole _world_ or the four of them in the whole _castle_.  
>But, let's assume it is the latter for this...<br>Also, this is linked to a theme in Ven's 100.  
>It's "Laugh", I believe. If you'd like to take a look, go ahead. Not that you need my permission or anything.<p>

**Drinking...**

...is set in Wonderland.  
>Not that the trio ever go there, but Wonderland is fun, in my opinion.<br>But... I haven't had enough of Wonderland for me to love Wonderland.  
>Irrelevant: when I typed "Mad Hatter", I just remembered Alice is Dead...<br>Have you played that?  
>While short-lived, it was pretty interesting.<p>

_and..._

**Passion...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>I have this thing with making Ven like vegetables...<br>I don't really know...

Reku14's 100 is hard.  
>Especially for my theme for the...themes.<br>I mean, _sacrifices_? Can I really do that? And with duct tape?  
>Really. Only 2 out of the 15 were sacrifices.<br>I'll try harder...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

><p><strong>Mimicry<strong>

Terra was 'playing' a game of _**mimicry**_ with a parrot he found, just because.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Answer me."

"Answer me."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying me."

"I'm a parrot and I'm stupid because I can't say anything on my own and I copy."

"You're a parrot and you're stupid because you can't say anything on your own and you copy, copier. Brraaahh."

Terra stared at the parrot preening its feathers. He let the parrot go and walked away in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Impatient<strong>

"I _hate_ this! How can a simple Fire spell be so damn hard for me to do?"

"Aqua... Don't curse," Terra warned, frowning. Aqua was terribly _**impatient**_.

She sent such a horrible wave of darkness, Terra flinched; almost, anyway. She tried to cast Firaga again, but it was too weak and reduced to a Fira.

"Come on," Terra said before Aqua exploded. "Let's head back. Supper's ready and Master Eraqus is horribly grumpy."

"Alright..." Aqua mumbled, resting her hands and walking away.

Terra looked at her sadly. If only he could take her darkness away...

* * *

><p><strong>Laugh<strong>

No matter what you did, _**laughter**_ was a symbol of joy. To be honest, Terra didn't like laughing. He liked listening to it.

Often times, he would sit somewhere, at the foot of the mountains near a small town where children played, listening to their laughter.

Somehow, laughter made everyone's day better. He tried it with Ven.

"Ven, do you hear that?"

Ven turned to where he was looking at. "Laughing of children?"

"Yeah. It's nice, isn't it?"

"...right... I'll go to a shop first, okay?"

He frowned, but nodded. Maybe one day, Ven would understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Drinking<strong>

"How did I end up here...?" Terra muttered as he sat staring at a bunch of, as he would say, drunk idiots.

"To a happy unbirthday!" A small man exclaimed, holding a teacup up in the air with pride.

Terra stared at his own cup. The tea...well, looked like tea, but he didn't exactly want to _**drink**_ the tea. It might have some kind of alcohol in it, or drugs...or too much sugar...

The small man threw a tea cup at a rabbit. Terra ducked and used the momentum to slip away.

When far, he sighed, "idiots..."

* * *

><p><strong>Passion<strong>

Let's admit it, Ven was pretty weird.

The guy had his random mood swings. Sometimes, he was happy, the next minute, he's sitting on a bench talking about being free in a way Aqua does.

Then there's what he eats.

"Ven, is that a carrot? A _whole_ carrot?"

"Well, yeah, what's so bad?"

"...I should call you Rabbit."

"Look, Terra, I know you like steak and pork chops, but I like carrots and cabbages. Vegetables are my _**passion**_. Embrace it."

Terra rolled his eyes, arms crossed. Ven puffed his cheeks, glaring.

"You're weird..." Terra mumbled.


	4. Creeper :: Letter

**Creeper... **

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>...Well, don't give me that look!<br>All I could think about was the one that explodes.  
>...Sigh...<br>They are, by the way, _really_ young.

**Genius... **

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>A bit...depressing? And a small insight on Terra's childhood.<br>Somewhat, anyway...

**Trap... **

...is set in Lanes Between then Keyblade Graveyard.  
>Obvious from there...<p>

**Futile... **

...is set in Gaia.  
>I wanted Terra. LOL. That would be so, like, funny.<br>Terra in Terra. Next to Terra Branford!  
>Terra's such a common name...<p>

**Letter...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>I don't know, man... I don't know...<br>Terra isn't supposed to remember much of his childhood, but that would be unfair.  
>Ven and Aqua remember, so I'm just being fair.<p>

With my attainment of the recent Final Fantasy must-have...  
>...I cannot write Kingdom Hearts.<br>...I-I don't know. It's been a weird thing for me.  
>When I play Final Fantasy, I can't write Kingdom Hearts...<br>When I play Kingdom Hearts, I can't write Final Fantasy...  
>Oddly enough, it doesn't work with other games.<p>

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney. Final Fantasy © Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Creeper<strong>

"Aqua!" Terra shouted as he pulled Aqua's finger away, "that's dangerous."

Aqua looked at Terra. "It's just a plant."

"That's a Venus fly trap," Terra said, staring at the plant. "You could hurt yourself."

Aqua smiled, "you're such a _**creeper**_, Terra. Always following me."

"To make sure you don't get hurt, duh. It's my job," Terra said nonchalantly, crossing his arms and giving Aqua the 'look'.

Aqua's smile faded, "you look out for me only because Master Eraqi tells you?"

Terra laughed and ruffled her hair, "Eraqus. And no. I volunteered."

* * *

><p><strong>Genius<strong>

You didn't have to be a _**genius**_ to know that he wouldn't wake up. It's been weeks.

Terra sighed. Among the bits and pieces of his early childhood that he could possibly remember, he remembered his own mother suffering from never waking up, too.

And to think, he caused both times.

"Terra, when Ventus wakes up, you must be careful. His mental state is very fragile."

Terra nodded. He had to keep his mouth shut, other wise, he'd—

"Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!"

Huh. Maybe sometimes, it was better to be an idiot. An idiot that hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Trap<strong>

Keyblade Graveyard. Oh, he just knew something bad was going to happen.

So far, everything had been a _**trap**_. He was sure that it wasn't the _only_ trap, either.

It was practically in the name; Keyblade Graveyard. Mostly, it was 'Graveyard'.

Terra wanted to wipe the tears away. But why would he, anyway? New tears would replace them. And besides, his helmet was in the way.

This must be the place. Completely deserted, sandy, dusty, old-looking, a wide array of dead Keyblades.

He took a deep breath and held up his Keyblade.

"What I do, I do for friendship."

* * *

><p><strong>Futile<strong>

He was lost. Oh so lost.

This place was alright, while it looked the same. It was a normal, medieval kingdom with its own castle... Only, majority of the folks? They were animals.

Except one.

It was a blonde boy with blue eyes. Kind, much like Ven...

The blonde boy spotted Terra and walked up to him, rather quickly. Also like Ven.

"You're new."

"Hello, kid."

"I'm no kid, but hey."

Terra chuckled. "Do you know the world exit?"

He titled his head and swung his...tail?

"What?"

He sighed. Getting out of this world? _**Futile**_...

* * *

><p><strong>Letter<strong>

Terra was examining his old childhood cloak from nostalgia. He liked draping it around himself, when nobody was looking.

It wasn't really so smooth, but it was cozy. Even if it was old, he still loved it.

Now, he was examining it because, well, he felt nostalgic. As he opened up the cloak (which was more of a drape now), a white paper fell out from a broken inside pocket.

Upon further examination, he found it was a simple envelope with a _**letter**_ inside. He opened it.

_Terra, I love you._

Terra's heart broke. So his mother _did_ wake up...


	5. Forfeit :: Music

**Forfeit...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>I'm not so sure if I'm going to delve deeper into this.<br>I know I will in Aqua's. But not this one...  
>In the mean time, here.<p>

**Aquarium...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>They're kids.<br>Aqua is a spoiled brat.  
>-dodges rock- I'm sorry, I'm sorry!<p>

**Escape...**

...is set in Keyblade Graveyard.  
>Really sad, no?<br>And...I had no internet, so I based off the beginning-of-battle-speech on memory.  
>That was all I could come up with. If it's really close...<br>LOL.

"**Huff"...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>Here, you see a snippet of Ventus having his second childhood. But...he actually grows <em>up<em>.  
>It's like, his mind reset, I guess. That's just me.<p>

**Music...**

...is set in...Deep Space?  
>I was imagining Neverland, but Deep Space works. Would you like that instead?<br>Anyways... I remembered this fanfic I read.  
>Thus...this.<p>

Why, yes, Vaan. You are welcome to join Dissidia again.  
>Why, thank you Zidane. I would love to wear your cloak, especially since Hong Kong is cold.<br>-daydream face-

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Forfeit<strong>

"Agh! Okay, okay!" Terra seethed, grimacing at his wounds.

"_**Forfeit**_ already? Alright. I'll go get us some cookies. Chocolate chip?" Aqua asked. Terra nodded from the ground. She flashed a grin and walked away.

Master Eraqus happened to be watching. He approached Terra.

"You could have easily avoided that strike. And I saw you cast Thundaga yesterday... Why didn't you?"

Terra shook his head. "I can't feel Aqua's darkness when I do so. She's always so harsh on herself. I figured, if I made myself weaker, she would feel better and her darkness would go away."

* * *

><p><strong>Aquarium<strong>

Aqua was smiling at the fishes, face pressed against the glass (even if it clearly said not to).

"All the fishies!" She exclaimed, staring at an Angel Fish, followed by clown fishes and...others.

"Come on, Aqua, we're only here to get _one _pet." Terra said much like a mother would.

Aqua lifted her face from the glass and puffed her cheeks. "I want a whole _**aquarium**_ or we don't get a pet at all."

Terra shrugged, "not my fault. Come on, let's go."

Aqua followed anyway. She started muttering; something about wanting a squirrel named Acorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Escape<strong>

To _**escape**_ was useless. His soul, or what ever it was he left behind, was bound to this world; a dusty world of abandonment and death.

Clad in armor, the Lingering Sentiment, not recognizing the hollowness of his own voice, waited patiently; for anything. A sign, a savior, a way...

With emptiness, he regarded the three new people by their aura.

The bravest of the three walked up faster towards him. He felt a glare.

_Aqua... Ven... Who are you?_ _You are not him... Why are you not him? You must be... Xehanort..._

Sora readied himself, along with Donald and Goofy.

_Xehanort!_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Huff"<strong>

Ventus was heavier than he looked.

Terra was already on his knees, _**huffing**_ like the big bad wolf would towards the three pigs.

Maybe, it wasn't because Ventus was heavy. Maybe, it was because he asked to be carried up and down the summit at least ten times.

"Terra, can you carry me?"

"First, you answer me. Why?"

Ventus shrugged and looked to the sky. "My mom and dad? I think they're up there. I wanna go to them."

_...I know just how you feel..._

Terra scooped up Ventus. "Come on, tighten your grip. You'll fall."

* * *

><p><strong>Music<strong>

"I can play on my Keyblade?"

Experiment 626 nodded. He brought out a mini ukulele and started playing a few notes.

Terra shrugged and brought out his Keyblade, pretending to strum. Strangely, just the right notes formed; nice, calming _**music**_ was emanating from his Keyblade. How was beyond him.

For a while, they played together in unison; a moment of peace. Then, for some strange reason, Terra played the wrong note.

"Ima naga buchiba, babahumagawa Terra kurawasana! Bllaaarrggh!"

The mini ukelele found its mark on Terra's forehead and the blue furball retreated.

"...what the heck just happened?"


	6. Scream :: Chart

**Scream...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>This will be looked into when I do Aqua's, most likely.<br>What am I doing, a trilogy?

**Ashes...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>If you haven't gone to read Ven's, this is a small insight on his childhood.<br>'course, not much.

**Belt...**

...is set in...Alexandria, Gaia.  
>I'm sorry! I really can't help it!<br>I love FFIX too much...

**Motel...**

...is set in...somewhere.  
>My friend showed me the Nyan Cat, alright?<br>-looks away- ;;

_and..._

**Chart...**

...is set in Olympus Coliseum.  
>Then we all know what happens in Crisis Core (right?).<br>Oh, Terra...

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

><p><strong>Scream<strong>

The first time falling short for Aqua ever crossed Terra's mind was when he first heard the bloodcurdling sound of hatred.

Recognizing the higher pitch, he ran to Aqua's room.

When he opened the door, she was kneeling on the floor, face buried in her hands. She was _**screaming **_and crying.

Terra dare not look at the letter beside her; he just ran to her and hugged her in a way big brothers did.

When she was calm, she immediately pulled away and told Terra to get out, avoiding his gaze.

He smiled, despite it. Aqua was just too proud...

* * *

><p><strong>Ashes<strong>

"_**Ashes**_."

That was the first word Ventus said, aside from names.

"Excuse me?" Terra raised a brow at the boy.

"Ashes. It's...it's something I don't like. Fire and ashes."

"Oh..." Terra mused, "are you arsonphobic?"

"No. I just don't like it. It makes me feel...sad."

Terra nodded in understanding. Ventus went on.

"That's why I don't like my name. Wind feeds fire. Then there's ashes."

Terra shook his head, "not always. If the wind is strong, you can stop fires from ever starting."

Ventus smiled. "...That's...a nice way to put it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Belt<strong>

"So, kid, why do you have so many _**belts**_?" Terra asked.

The tailed boy frowned. "I'm not a kid. And I like belts."

"Doesn't it get, well, too tight?"

"Doesn't it get too _loose_?"

Terra frowned deeply. "Touche, kid."

The boy kicked Terra's shin. "I have a name. It's Zidane. I know your name's Terra. I hate that name. And it's a girl's name."

Terra twitched. "You did _not_ just say my name was gay."

Zidane glared. "How's the weather up there?"

"How's the weather _down_ there?"

"Oh, it's _on_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Motel<strong>

"Ugh, this would have to do..." Terra sighed, flopping onto a rather uncomfortable bed.

He had to stop and rest, like all people. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to resort to a low-class _**motel**_.

As he felt his mind buying a ticket to dreamland...

"Nyan?"

He sat up, startled. He looked to the window and saw a cat sitting pleasantly on the windowsill, pawing the window.

"Nyan?"

Terra frowned and opened the window. "Nyan. Go away."

"Nyan."

It jumped in and made itself comfortable on Terra's lap.

He sighed. He'll just have to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Chart<strong>

"Your name is on _all_ the _**charts**_, Terra!" Zack said cheerfully and admiringly. "You're like, a hero. Heck, you _are_!"

Terra shook his head. "I'm no hero..."

Zack slapped Terra's shoulder. "Everyone talks about you, man!"

"Being a hero, Zack," Terra began, almost irritated, "is not about being the top. It's not about being on charts or even being physically strong. It's about wanting to help or save someone, no matter how steep the price is."

Zack fell silent. Then he suddenly broke out into a smile.

"Thanks, Terra!" and he ran off.


	7. Hospital :: Toes

**Hospital...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>Yeah, that's Aqua alright.<p>

**Mermaid...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>I'm sorry. I really am. I have no idea where this came from.<br>It just...came...

**Cherry...**

...is set in Radiant Garden.  
>Does anyone know Lucrecia? Haha!<br>I had quite a hard time. It was supposed to be Sora at first.  
>But, <em>no<em>. I _can't_ write Sora because Terra never meets him properly.

**Joker...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>What goes around comes around, Terra.<br>Though, not exactly...

**Toes...**

...is set in Land of Departure.  
>I'm <em>sorry<em>! I couldn't think of anything!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

"Aqua? Master Eraqus went to get some of your things and is double checking the castle," Terra informed promptly, staring worriedly at Aqua. No response.

"Aqua?" The boy poked her arm, the one that wasn't bandaged. She fell of a tree, fracturing her arm slightly. Now, she was in a _**hospital**_, simply waiting for it to heal.

"T...Terra..." Aqua murmured, sleepily. Terra knew that falling off a tree didn't mean death, especially since it was her arm, but he was worried anyway.

"Yeah?"

"There...there are...twenty apples..."

Terra let out a sigh. Yup, she was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Mermaid<strong>

"No."

Aqua pouted angrily, "I'm just asking you to wear this _**mermaid**_ costume!"

"Just?" Terra flipped a page of his book.

"Just," Ven nodded. "It's not gonna kill you, Terra! And Master would be _so_ proud."

Terra flipped another page. "Why do you want me to, anyway?"

"I thought a nice change of clothing would be nice. Or, do you want _me_ to wear it?" Aqua was smiling mischievously. Terra stared at her, slightly twitching.

"Ew, no, Aqua."

Ven burst out laughing as Aqua grabbed a magazine and hurled it at Terra.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry<strong>

Terra needed to get his mind of the fact that Aqua was spying on him. Strangely, that meant going to an ice cream parlor.

"Would you like a _**cherry**_ on that?" the lady asked, handing Terra his sundae. He sighed at his own awkwardness in the shop and nodded. The lady placed an exceptionally large cherry.

"You wanna talk? You look really sad."

"I could use a talk with a random stranger," Terra commented, smirking. "I'm Terra."

The lady smiled, brushing off the brown locks from her face. "I'm Lucrecia Crescent. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Joker<strong>

Terra was chugging down a whole liter of water. Apparently, Aqua tricked him into eating cookies-gone-wrong.

And not just any kind of cookies-gone-wrong. They were _spiced_. They had a sick mix of jalapenos and ghost chile.

Ven stifled his laughs from the table but was failing, just seeing Terra chug all that water down. "Bread works better..."

A huff was heard by the doorway. "_This_, Terra, is why you _never_ put cockroaches in my cereal," Aqua furiously said, arms crossed.

Terra stopped chugging and frowned. He prized his title as a _**joker**_, but now, he wasn't so sure...

* * *

><p><strong>Toes<strong>

It was a hidden deformity, but Terra was actually missing a _**toe**_. It's been missing since he was a kid.

He roughly remembered sleeping in the middle of his mother and father... Then, the creaking of a door and the silhouette of a man with a bat in hand...

He wouldn't forget the sharp pain when he was cornered in the kitchen with only slippers protecting his feet...then all the blood pooling...

"Terra?"

He looked up, seeing Ven, Aqua and Master Eraqus looking at him worriedly. He smiled sheepishly, realizing he wasn't eating.

No use thinking of the past...


End file.
